Clearing
|Food Cost = |Special Parts = |parts food cost = |parts time = 1m }} Unlocked by fully exploring Palms. * Unlocks Steam Engine * Unlocks Message in a Bottle * Get a Leash when you beat the Wolf * Unlocks Workbench building * Unlocks Woods location Steam Engine Story Triggers at 70/170 *Your survivors have come up with a prototype for a working steam engine. Such a contraption would greatly reduce work times. *Great *You built Steam Engine. *It has 2 modes: Turn on normal mode by watching an ad. Turn on more powerful mode using . *TIP: When the Steam Engine is active, it reduces explore, forage and build timers. *Cool Rate Story Triggers at 70/170 *How do you like Tinker Island so far? #It's awesome #*That's cool! We are glad to hear it! #*Why don't you go to the App Store and give us a 5 star rating? ##Rate App ##Maybe later #It's meh #*Hmm, well, okay. We do our best, you know? #*If you have any feedback to make the game better, please send an email. #*We would appreciate your input. ##Feedback ##Maybe later #It's awful #*Oh, well, that's sad to hear. #*If you have any feedback to make the game better, please send an email. ##Feedback ##Maybe later Bottle Story Triggers at 100/170 *You enjoy the beautiful ocean view when something catches your attention. There is a bottle floating in the bay below. *You rush to grab it before it drifts away. *is it *You get Message in a Bottle. *TIP: The Message in a Bottle brings you ads from a distant land. Watching them doubles the resource production on labors for a time. *Cool Strange Sounds Story Triggers at 100/170 *As you wander the clearing you start hearing a strange clicking sound. It is very creepy. You have a feeling of being watched. : *around *As you wander around the clearing trying to find the source of the sounds, you are attacked by a wolf! *TIP: If an enemy proves too strong don't be afraid to run away. You can replenish and prepare before you return. The enemy will be waiting for you on the location until you kill it. * *Fight] *You manage to gain the upper hand! The animal has something around its neck - a leash! *What?! A leashed wolf on a deserted island?! *Continue *The rush of the fight is replaced by a sense of dread. Someone else is on the island, someone who leashes wolves. Who would do such a thing? *You also recall the strange clicking sound just before the attack. *Something on this island is not as it should be. *leash *You take the leash, just in case you will ever need such a thing. *You get Leash. *Good Workbench Story Triggers at 70/170 *It's hard to assemble anything without a proper workbench. Let's make one. *on *You can build Workbench. *TIP: The Workbench increases the skill of all your survivors. *Cool About the Leash Story Triggers at 160/170 *The survivors break the uneasy silence about the strange leash you found on the wolf. *It had peculiar shapes on it, unlike anything you've seen before. *Where did this item come from? From pirates? Or is the island inhabited after all? #Pirates #*Pirates could have been on the island before and leashed the wolf. #*Pirates aren't exactly the type of folk you can count for help. #*You decide to keep a watchful eye from now on. #*Your alertness increases. #*Survivors get +1 and +1 . #*on #*Until your potential meeting with any pirates you could use the leash and capture an animal and train it to do your bidding. #*Okay #Inhabited #*The island isn't deserted after all. You should find the owners of the leash and ask them for help. #*The thought of helpful natives give you new hope, the eagerness to explore the island increases. #*Survivors get +1 and +1 . #*on #*Until then you might use the leash and capture an animal and train it to do your bidding. #*Okay Woods Story Triggers at 170/170 *The clearing is explored. A large woodland area surrounds it. In order to continue, you will have to go through the woods. *Let's hope you don't get lost. *You find Woods. *Okay Maggots Story Triggers when Dead Wood is foraged. *In the dead pile of wood you find some fat maggots. *Someone remembers countless survival documentaries that say maggots are a great source of protein. *Great *You think the maggots are just too revolting. *The others seem to be waiting for you to do the difficult step of swallowing the foul creatures. *What do you do? #Eat #*You could force yourself and eat the maggots and be the good example everyone wants you to be. #*You would probably get some food out of it. ##it ##*The wiggling maggots are crushed between your teeth and reveal a taste of rotten wood with the consistency of cold snot. ##*You get +45 . ##*Yummy ##Back #Honest #*You are human too. Admit that you don't like maggot. People love honest leaders. #*Morale will suffer, but survivors will be able to relate more, strengthening your community overall. ##it ##*You accept defeat from the maggots, you just can't swallow them. ##*The survivors' faith in you is shaken, somewhat. ##*Survivors get -25 . ##*25 ##*After your failure the others try the maggots, but they also fail, horribly. ##*The situation generates some laughter and the survivors are able to bond a bit. ##*Survivors get +1 . ##*Great ##Back #Excuse #*Just find a smart excuse why these maggots aren't edible. #*The survivors will think you are knowledgeable about survival which will boost morale, but probably also disturb foraging. ##it ##*You knew it, the maggots are pure poison, nobody touch them! ##*The survivors are impressed by your knowledge of wildlife. ##*Survivors get +25 . ##*Nice ##*You do notice, however, that the survivors are now much more careful when foraging. ##*Whatever they find, they check with you, if it is poisonous. ##*Survivors get -1 . ##*Sigh ##Back Fights Foraged Items Special Parts Random Events Category:Locations